


Bleep

by Rise_Of_The_Valkyries



Series: Beloved [3]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rise_Of_The_Valkyries/pseuds/Rise_Of_The_Valkyries
Series: Beloved [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695574





	Bleep

When Blaine finally checked his phone, he discovered a text from Sam waiting for him.

How'd the first official day go? :)

For this, it was definitely necessary to press "call."

Sam picked up after two rings with a charming, "Blaine, hi. I was just thinking about you."

"I'm so in love with Kurt," Blaine announced right off the bat, and pulled his car door shut behind him. Before Sam could pop his bubble by bringing up Kurt loving girls, he added, "In love with him being collared, I mean!"

"I totally thought that was what you meant," said Sam. "So? Tell me all about it."

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but we were the center of attention," said Blaine, turning his key. "Even the teachers were talking about us. I've always stuck out like a sore thumb here and I know we're an odd couple, and I knew people were giving us the side-eye already, but I don't think anyone expected me to actually collar him, for some reason."

"It's a big deal anyway," said Sam, as Blaine backed out of his parking space. "Two guys having a very public collaring like you did. You don't hear of that happening much in Ohio. It's usually behind closed doors. Even at places like Dalton. But here, that kind of savoir-faire is more of a respected tradition. Everything's very proper and ceremonial. But I bet it's totally different at public school. Didn't you say stuff like making out and disciplining are allowed in the hall there?"

"It's allowed, to an extent," Blaine said. "I think Figgins draws the line at stuff like spanking so the school can't get sued. Admonishment and subs carrying out the terms of private punishment are all I've ever really seen."

"But I'm sure other stuff goes on behind closed doors," Sam remarked wisely.

"Oh, it definitely does," agreed Blaine. He had pulled out of McKinley, but was stuck behind a bus that was going unnecessarily slow. "Hey, on that note, does Dalton have a soft room?"

"Pardon? A what?"

"A soft room," Blaine repeated.

"What is that? Like, a padded room?"

"No, a room where Doms can take their subs if they have some pressing issues to deal with in private."

"Oh! Actually, yes, but here we call it a discretionary chamber. I've never even heard the term 'soft room.'"

"Discretionary chamber, huh?" echoed Blaine. "Well, that does sound proper. What's it like?"

"I'm not sure," Sam said. "I've only seen the door. It's not like I have a sub to require some discretion with."

"You have no idea what it's like?"

"Well, you've been to Dalton. Everything at Dalton is upper-crust and traditional. Leather furniture. Polished wood. Parquet floors. The door to the discretionary does happen to be in the study where the Warblers meet, so I can only make an educated guess that it may look a lot like the study. But I don't actually know. Maybe it's full of lava lamps and black light posters. Why?"

"Well, because I wound up taking Kurt to McKinley's bare-bones version."

"Wait, what? Are you serious?" Sam sounded incredulous. "Why?"

"He just needed a hand," Blaine said, automatically defensive at Sam's tone. "After study hall, he could barely move."

"What! Blaine..."

"It seemed like it was an intense day for him," explained Blaine. "I told him he could go home if he needed to, but he said he wanted to stay. I probably should have made him go home, but – ugh, the sight of him in his cuffs, Sam. And the way he displayed them in study hall. It was amazing. I could hardly keep my hands off him, and I guess I lathered him up without really realizing it. So I asked Miss Holliday – you remember me talking about Miss Holliday, right? Well, I asked her for a pass to the nurse, and she asked me if Kurt was in subspace and wrote 'soft room' on the pass."

"Hang on. I'm sorry, but you let Kurt go into subspace in study hall?" Sam asked.

"You keep sounding like you think I majorly fucked up," said Blaine, unamused.

"No, not fucked up, exactly," hedged Sam. "Are you saying it was intentional?"

"No, if Kurt was actually in subspace, it was not intentional on my part. I wasn't being all über-Dom with him, and I don't really know what his subspace looks like. I mean, he can get kind of spaced out in general, and like I said, I think today was hard for Kurt... and I'm not talking about his dick."

"Uh-huh. So was he just, like, frozen? I hear some subs just go limp and stop responding."

"Well... I don't know. A little? I guess the best way to describe it is that it was kind of like he'd taken sedatives. He was responding to me, but he seemed slow and, like, disoriented or something."

"Is he usually quick to respond?"

"Yeah, pretty quick, I guess, but sometimes he seems confused and like what I'm saying isn't fully soaking in. Like, he's so willing, and he wants to behave more than anything. But he comes at everything from his own special angle. I don't know what it is, really. His situation is complicated. His family's religious and he only just told them about me yesterday. I didn't intend it specifically, but being collared forced him to acknowledge the relationship to his parents, and I think it was kind of a big deal. Also, his exes are crazy mean girls. I swear, they messed with his head and made him think he's always doing the wrong thing. And he's only had weird experiences with guys – I don't even know about them all yet. Still, he reacts to me more than basically anybody I've ever met. But I don't know what's going on in his head sometimes."

"I guess that does sound complicated."

Finally, the bus turned a corner, and Blaine was able to step on the gas again and actually get moving.

"For the record, I pet him and mother hen him in study hall all the time. Usually we get out of there and he's calm and happy after some light domming. Today, though..."

"He was wearing his collars. He was presenting to you. And you were touching him in front of an attentive audience," finished Sam, understanding.

"And praising him."

"Ah. Well." Sam chuckled.

"So, yeah, I guess things got amplified. I could feel it, too, but not on the Kurte level as him, obviously. He didn't seem to know what was going on. Or maybe he did, but didn't know what to do 'cause he thought I'd smack him down."

"You're taking this all really seriously."

Blaine blinked. "Of course I am, Sam."

"Well, that's great. I think it's awesome that you care so much about this guy. He's lucky. So what did you do?"

"That was when I took him to the soft room. So that helped. And he was normal by glee. He even volunteered to emcee this concert we're putting on Saturday – which you're coming to, by the way. He seemed like he was paying attention and all."

On the other end of the call, Sam hummed thoughtfully.

"I'll check in with him again later," Blaine said, looking over his shoulder and switching lanes. "He has to work tonight. But that gives me some time to plan. I have got to do something about the soft room at McKinley. It doesn't even qualify as a room, and it's not soft at all. It's a dank broom closet with a hard bed and a chair. That's it."

"What more do you need?"

"Don't play devil's advocate for Figgins!"

"Oops, sorry. I just thought it sounded delightfully dungeony. So what I'm hearing is that you're going to turn this so-called 'soft room' into a bona fide discretionary."

"You're damn right," said Blaine. "Don't get me wrong, the grime on the floor gives it a certain je ne sais quoi and I don't exactly have a problem with watching my sub squirm on an uncomfortable surface, but it needs some work. I don't want to worry he might get an infection of some type."

"Well, I'm totally behind you there. And I know how you love a project."

"I'm Pinteresting in my head as we speak," said Blaine, eliciting a chuckle. "And I'm getting into traffic now, so my attentions are totally split. Let's meet up on chat tonight."

"Okay. Tell you what, I'll call Wes and see if he knows of anybody who can give me the skinny on the discretionary. Maybe it'll help inspire you."

"Great! Thanks!"

*

Blaine was layers-deep in browser tabs when his dad knocked on his door. He could tell it was his dad by the two short raps. Finn wasn't used to knocking, and Carole always called his name when she knocked. He whirled around on the spot.

"Come in!"

Sure enough, his dad opened up and peered in warily. Blaine almost blushed; apparently his dad thought he was going to find Kurt in his son's bed at any given time, which was embarrassing, but kind of cool in some respect. He felt like he had a real rapport with his dad about being a Dom now.

"He's at work," said Blaine.

"How'd it go today? Do I need to make any phone calls? Grease any squeaky wheels?"

"Not at all," Blaine said pleasantly. "It was actually great. Intense, but great."

"Well... good. Glad it was so great, Blaine," said his dad, giving him a nod. "But anyone gives you crap, you let me know."

"Yeah. I promise I will, Dad," said Blaine, who still took everything having to do with Karofsky seriously.

"Turkey meatball subs tonight."

"Oh. Sounds good."

"You workin' on homework?"

"Actually, I'm – I'm thinking about starting a committee, so I'm in the planning stages of that," said Blaine. His browser was still open on his research. "The discretionary at McKinley needs a good Philippe Starcking."

"The whoosey-what needs what, now? Is that Pennsylvania Dutch?"

"Sorry. The discretionary chamber at McKinley needs a makeover."

"Okay... and what is that? Some club?"

"Uh... the soft room is a mess?" tried Blaine.

"McKinley has a soft room?" his dad asked, as if Blaine was setting up to deliver a punch line.

"Well, not a very good one," he frowned.

"You gotta be kidding me. Since when does McKinley have a dang soft room? Do parents know about this?"

"You're not hearing me, Dad. It sucks. It looks more like a jail cell. In fact, I'm pretty sure the Lima Police Department's drunk tank is cleaner and nicer than this room."

His dad folded his arms and gave him a good staring.

"I'm having a hard time putting two and two together, here. What the hell do you need a soft room for?"

"Sheesh. What do you think? I have to have someplace to take Kurt when he's having trouble. Did your high school not have a soft room?"

"Blaine, a soft room is where people go to watch other people have sex or experiment in partner-swapping."

"... That explains your sour expression."

"You're thinking of a sub space," his dad informed him.

"Actually, that means something else entirely nowadays. People use that term to talk about a submissive's psychological state. It went from literal to mental. You could benefit from watching a little Oprah every now and then."

"Okay. So this... this soft room of yours –"

"You can call it a safe space, if that helps."

"It does," his dad said patiently. "This safe space. Are you just thinking ahead, or what?"

"Okay, yes, I'm still new at this, but I don't think I'm getting ahead of myself," said Blaine. "I'm just figuring out how to take the best possible care of Kurt. I'm still learning what he responds to and what he's like when he's in his, you know, subby place."

Blaine's dad looked a little like he wished he hadn't asked, but he let Blaine go on.

"If I need to pull him out of a class to help him get his head on straight, I will. If I need to see to him in a private way, I'm going to. I mean, I'm not trying to hide – I think public displays are good for Kurt, and good for other committed couples to witness. It's good for people at school to see two guys in a healthy relationship, too. But if necessary, I will take him to the discretionary, and it shouldn't be a freaking health hazard to do that."

All his dad did was look at him for a moment, then nod in understanding.

"Okay," he said gruffly. "Form a committee."

"Oh, actually, I'll probably be the only member," said Blaine. "I don't trust anyone else's aesthetics, and it seems like most people aren't aware we even have one."

"It shouldn't just be you in Figgins' office talking about soft, safe spaces and color stories, Blaine," said his dad. "Get that Quinn girl on the committee with you. She's Finn's Domme now, right? The, uh. Cheerleader?"

"Uh... yes," faltered Blaine, getting the idea that he was avoiding calling her "the girl who lied to Finn about getting her pregnant."

"There you go. You might even get some Cheerio money for your makeover."

"That's helpful, Dad, thanks," Blaine said. He didn't even want to get into the whole Finn-Quinn-Kurt-Santana thing.

"Turkey meatball subs," his dad repeated.

"I'll be right down."

*

Kurt's break wasn't until 9:45, which was a bit late, so Blaine killed time on iChat with Sam. They finished their math homework together and Googled about discretionary chambers.

Discretionaries were quite fascinating – they made total sense, he thought, especially now that he actually knew what it was like to be a Dom. But it also seemed pretty crazy that there were hidden rooms in buildings all over the world with the express purpose of discreet domination. Blaine had been minorly aware of soft rooms as a quaint, outdated concept in the Kurte way he was aware of parlors and sculleries. But it was all about dungeons these days. And now that he'd actually taken the time to read up, he was learning that discretionary rooms had a history of being on the DL.

Rooms set aside for private admonishment had come into use in upper classes in the Victorian era, particularly as so many men had mistresses and needed small, easily-accessible but still secluded places in which they could conduct their affairs, regardless of whether they were doing the caning or the crawling. Discretionary chambers were always very nearly completely hidden, entrance camouflaged as well as possible. It was all to help keep the sub fully under the Dom's control, allowing for a level of domination that wouldn't fly in the company of others. They were used for hook-ups, yes, of course, but also for more intense training, reward, and punishment.

In lower classes, setting aside such a room wasn't practical, but amongst the upper crust – oh, boy. Discretionaries got popular. They even became status symbols, as only the moneyed had means to put so much self-indulgence and effort into their various clandestine activities. However, the rooms also bore the double standard of being considered so absolutely private that if one did glean any recognition or reputation for their discretionary, it was clearly not discreet enough. For a brief period, the construction of them had turned into an underground competitive art, and some old discretionaries were ingeniously hidden. Many were still being found in old manors in Europe behind false walls and such, untouched for decades; they were often ornately decorated inside and had trunks or shelves full of things like homemade ball-gags and chastity devices. There was a photo of one with the entrance in the back of a wardrobe, which seriously gave a new meaning to Narnia.

In America, the discretionary chamber tended to be smaller. Most often, they were only found in the houses of rich men interested in copying what was fashionable overseas, and were mainly on the east coast. Sometimes they weren't hidden at all, and often also had a secondary function, like storage, or were simply extremely tiny spaces where disobedient submissives were sent to think about what they'd done.

But both in Europe and the States, discretionaries fell into disuse as domination in the home and in public slowly became more socially acceptable. The spaces were often converted fully into closets or studies or safe rooms. Although successful as places to hide entire families of Jews during World War II in Europe, in the United States discretionaries were just about unheard of after the 1930s.

But during the 60s, they started popping up on the sly in small office spaces, which proved to be their real future. Blaine supposed a lot of illicit affairs between co-workers were going on in the real-life versions of Sterling Cooper. The needs of the people had changed, and discretionaries were more useful outside of private residences. In the 80s there was another shift. Discretionaries began to appear in corporate buildings and nicer institutions as part of the facilities provided. The discretionary's location and means of access in any building was privileged information; once again, they were totally for yuppies.

The only two images of corporate soft rooms Blaine could find without having to join a sketchy site were depressing – they both had that gross dropped ceiling with fissured tiles and fluorescent lighting, and big clocks on the wall to remind you whose dime you were on. One had an intercom system by the door, and the other had a list of rules on a bulletin board: no smoking, no spitting, no restraining, no sessions over fifteen minutes. That one was otherwise empty, but the one with the intercom had a very 80s-looking loveseat and a water cooler.

Blaine almost told Sam that he couldn't imagine taking someone there, but his brain supplied him instantly with proof otherwise. He could definitely bend Kurt over the arm of that couch, no matter how out of style it was. After all, he'd taken Kurt to McKinley's, which was far worse.

"Frankly, I fail to see what's 'soft' about these rooms," mused Sam, looking at the links Blaine sent him.

"It was the 80s," said Blaine. "People actually used the word 'bodacious' and said 'gag me with a spoon' in everyday conversation."

"'Gag me,' how subby," Sam remarked.

Blaine laughed.

"Oh, okay, this site says 'soft room' is swinger terminology misappropriated by the work force, particularly those against domination in the workplace. The phrase 'safe space' was adopted by many, especially in universities... blah, blah, blah..."

"'Safe space' seems so watered-down and sanitized to me. I get what they were going for, but. Whatever. I'm just surprised they weren't called 'dom-o-rama's or 'subspace camp' or something else equally 80s. This does beg the question of how my dad knows swinger terminology, though."

"You have an awesome dad," Sam told him.

"True, but you did not see his face when I asked him about soft rooms."

They continued rifling and linking their finds. His impression was that soft rooms had once again become moderately common, and yet they were still successfully kept private almost everywhere they were. Dominants in positions of power, he thought dryly. His fellow control freaks.

But Blaine gleaned no wisdom on who had put together a soft room at McKinley. McKinley had been built when discretionaries were considered a thing of the past, and while they seemed to be a provided feature at some secular private schools like Dalton, they just weren't a thing in public schools. Not in the Midwest, anyway.

Sam had dug up some minimal detail on Dalton's discretionary chamber, all of which was basically hearsay. It was supposedly about the size of a dorm room. Apparently there was a red leather chaise, and a selection of paddles provided. Some people claimed there were manacles on one wall, which seemed too extreme to be likely in light of the corporate-sponsored one for actual adults forbidding restraint, but also seriously hot. Only two students in the collective shared history of the Warblers had ever been known to take their subs to it, and only minor details had been passed around. Unlike at McKinley, one had to access the chamber with their school ID, guaranteeing it couldn't be used without someone's name being recorded in a security system.

"I reiterate, McKinley's is a broom closet in the back of the nurse's office," said Blaine. "If I hadn't been tipped off, I would've just put him in a bed in the infirmary and drawn the curtain."

"Are you sure it's even a discretionary? Couldn't it just be a closet with an extra bed in it?"

"I did consider that, but Miss Holliday told me to look behind the curtain, and when the nurse saw 'soft room' on the pass, she seemed to know exactly why. And the door was a false wall, not one with a knob. It didn't have hinges. It slid seamlessly. But if you hadn't known it was there, you wouldn't have thought, 'Hey, that wall looks like a door. I bet I can open it.' It was extremely well-hidden. I think it really is a soft room. Ooh, there's a documentary about Queen Victoria's discretionaries. I'm putting it in my Netflix queue."

"Maybe it's just for teachers," said Sam, "and Miss Holliday was throwing you a bone."

"Sounds as likely as anything else. I know discretionaries are supposed to be hush-hush or whatever, but nothing ever stays a secret at McKinley. That school runs on gossip. Jeez, if it's supposed to be for the teachers, then I wonder if they'd still let me redecorate it –"

Blaine's phone rang; it was Kurt's ringtone.

"I hear Beyoncé," Sam noted. "'Baby Boy.' I assume Kurt's calling."

"Gotta go," said Blaine quickly. "Thanks for the chat."

Sam gave him a smile that very clearly indicated he was affectionately putting up with Blaine's Kurt-centric interests and closed the chat, and Blaine picked up the call immediately, totally abandoning his internet sleuthing.

"Hi, sweetie," he all but cooed.

"Hi," Kurt said, his voice coming through the line muffled. "I'm in my van."

"Do you have a mouthful of pizza?"

"Huhn?" A pause as Kurt swallowed. "I already had a cookie today, and it's, like, ten o'clock at night!"

"Half a soy bar, then?" Blaine corrected himself, amused.

"Mm. Sorry. I didn't eat dinner earlier so I'm super hungry, an' I jus' don't like to eat an' drive."

"No problem. Eat, eat."

Blaine allowed himself a moment to marvel over the fact that he could barely tolerate noisy chewing from others, but when it was Kurt doing the eating, it didn't ping like it was the Kurte thing as his pet peeve. Maybe he just associated it with the pleasure of feeding Kurt himself. It seemed to make him feel like Kurt was being taken care of.

He listened for a few beats, secure in the knowledge that Kurt wasn't skipping a meal entirely, then said, "I'm happy you called. Even if I can't tuck you in and send you right to sleep, it's just not a good night if I don't get to talk to you."

Kurt let out a puff of breath, dopey.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine quizzed.

"So tired," said Kurt. "I wish you would tuck me in."

"Me too. Maybe some night after I meet your parents, I could come over and tuck you in for real," said Blaine. He'd been dreaming about doing such a thing, but as Kurt's parents hadn't even been aware Kurt had a Dom, it made for an impossible dream. But things were certainly changing now.

Kurt sighed, "Yeah. Someday. I hope."

"Yeah? You don't think that'd be stupid?"

"Not any stupider than anything else I like even if I shouldn't."

"Good, 'cause I want to do it," Blaine declared. "Can I ask you how your day went? How you felt about it, I mean? Wearing the cuffs that signify you as mine to school?"

"I guess, just... I loved it," said Kurt, thrilling Blaine with both the words and the simple way he shoved them out of himself. "But I know I messed up."

"How so?"

"I got too horny?" Kurt said, as though Blaine might not remember. "You had to take me to the nurse?"

Blaine had to catch his lips roughly under his teeth to keep from laughing outright. Too horny? Maybe Kurt had been too horny to register Blaine whispering to him about how hot he was, and how Blaine had never dreamed a guy would be in such a desperate subbed-out state for him.

"What would you say if I told you that I loved having to take you to the nurse?" he said, hoping to wind Kurt up as much as clarify and absolve.

"That... I'm lucky?" Kurt managed, obviously wondering if there was a right answer. "I'm lucky you're not mad?"

"Definitely not mad," Blaine told him. He'd had to say this a lot, since it was Kurt's default assumption, but was determined to keep doing it until Kurt learned differently. Maybe it would take Blaine actually getting mad about something for Kurt to know where the boundaries were and find out how Blaine expressed anger, but he had yet to lose his patience, even with pet peeves. Despite the rough edges and what Blaine would consider damages, he felt lucky to have even nabbed a guy like Kurt for a sub. He continued, "But even if we hadn't taken a little trip to the nurse, I still wouldn't be mad if you were horny, wearing your collar."

After a little choke, Kurt asked, "Even at school?"

"Yes. Even at school. I might be just a little bit of a sadist. But really. It happens to the best of us. You told me you notice when I wind up with wood, right?"

He listened to Kurt breathe and try and work that out.

"I wasn't in trouble?"

"Nope. I wanted to take you to the nurse. I took you there on purpose so I could undress you, look at you. Then what happened?"

"You – told me I could come."

"Yep. I told you to do it. And I watched you. I knew what you needed, didn't I."

"Yeah," Kurt agreed in a huff.

"I wanted to take care of you. If I didn't want you to be hard or to give you any relief, what do you think I'd have done?"

"... I don't know."

"What did Quinn do?"

"She... she never would've unbuttoned my pants... she would've told me to calm down. She would've made me apologize, own up, 'cause when she gave me my ring, I pledged to her I'd never do anything she wasn't comfortable with. I mean, sometimes she... I dunno. I'd get kind of close when we made out sometimes. But then she'd just get off me with this look on her face and I'd always know I messed up. I wasn't supposed to come."

Blaine had heard a bit about this, but he hadn't pressed for details. In spite of himself, he was morbidly fascinated.

"Not ever? Or just not when you were together?"

"Not ever. I had to call her if I wanted to."

"Did you call her a lot?"

"No. I mean, yes, but I didn't ever ask for that."

"...Not once?"

"I didn't want her to think that all I ever thought of was sex. She made it really clear she didn't want to do it. So I didn't want her to feel bad 'cause of me, or worry I'd ever get her in trouble. I would've – done anything."

"You're a prince," said Blaine, amazed at the depth of Quinn's control over Kurt's mind and body. It seemed almost cruel of her to never consider that Kurt was a perfectly healthy teenage boy in the peak of his sexual prime. His abstinence and his unconditional desire to be obedient deserved lavish praise on a daily basis. Kurt's constant apologies were making more sense to him now, though: Quinn, that little snake charmer, had reveled in her absolute control over Kurt's libido, but trained him to associate it with guilt and failure. "So you never got off when you were with Quinn? Even if you weren't supposed to? I have to assume you did, and wouldn't blame you at all. Girls don't understand what it's like for us guys."

"I jizzed in my sleep a couple times," admitted Kurt.

"I'm not surprised. But that's it? You never touched yourself without her permission?"

"I did sometimes... a little bit. I always felt so bad if I did. I just couldn't help it. I would just do it automatically, without thinking! But I stopped before I could blow it... Blaine, my break's gonna be over in five minutes."

"I know. I have a clock in front of me."

"Sorry."

"Should I stop asking you about your masturbatory habits?"

"... I... don't know..."

Blaine chuckled. "I don't want to, but I will, because I want your last couple of hours at work to be bearable for you."

"I just don't want my boss to see me with a tent pitched. I have to wear my work shirt tucked in."

"Maybe I should order a pizza," teased Blaine.

"No," Kurt protested, laughing.

"Well, okay. I won't, then. But I do want to see you. More, I mean. I want real time with you, just us. Can you come over tomorrow? We can skip glee again. It's not like either of us have numbers to rehearse."

"I – I want to – believe me – but I'm supposed to be the emcee, so they might need me," said Kurt. "Why did I volunteer for that?"

"'Cause you're a team player. I liked that you put your hand up. Don't worry, we'll find some time. Maybe you could come over after glee? Stay for dinner? I could help you with your homework."

"I'll ask my mom."

"Excellent."

After a pause, Kurt said, "Since we were talking about Quinn – she came by today."

Blaine was startled out of a response for a second.

"Really. What for."

"She had Easter baskets to give to Stevie and Stacey, but it was pretty obvious she really just wanted to talk to me."

"Oh? What did she have to say?" asked Blaine sharply.

"It's okay," Kurt said quickly. Blaine realized his tone had betrayed him. "She just wanted to apologize and make sure we could both, you know, move on and not hold grudges. And she offered to baby-sit, which was sweet of her."

"Yeah, that sounds nice," Blaine said warily. "What a generous offer."

It was probably better for everyone if Kurt was friendly with Quinn, but it still raked against the part of him that wanted to push Quinn out of Kurt's mind forever.

Kurt said, "My parents are really busy right now. Our, um. My family's not in the best shape right now... the economy's so bad. It's been really hard the past few months. So if I could pick up extra shifts here and there while Quinn sits, it would really help out."

With a single clench of his jaw, Blaine made himself accept it all in one dose. Lots of high school kids worked minimum wage jobs, but not to actually help pay the bills. Since it was important to Kurt, it had to be a priority to him, even if Quinn was somehow involved.

"Of course. Pick up all the shifts you want. I'd offer to sit, if that would be a help to you, but I don't really have any experience with kids. I'd send them back to you totally traumatized. That doesn't seem like it would help."

"Nah, you'd be fine. You're a good snack-maker. That's, like, half of it. But it's totally okay. You help me other ways. Um..." Kurt seemed to take an extra moment just to manage to ask his name. "Blaine...?"

"What, sweetie?"

"Can you..."

Blaine waited for him to scrape it together, not feeling a single ounce of impatience. Actually, he kind of enjoyed the fact that he knew Kurt was trying to ask him something that seemed difficult for him.

"Do you want me to, like... dress different? Or anything?"

It was such a random, uneasy question that the only conclusion Blaine could immediately draw was that it had something to do with the recurring topic: Quinn.

"Did Quinn make you dress a certain way?"

"I – she didn't say to, exactly. It was just kind of a given. I tried to look how I should look if I wanted to be with her."

"How was that?"

"Like, I guess – like the quarterback dating the cheerleader should look. Like I fit in. Popular. Athletic. I try to keep in good shape. But I guess what I'm asking is if you want me to buy new clothes, and if you could help me, 'cause I don't know what you like."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Blaine said, flustered. "Are you suggesting I style you?"

"Well... is that what it sounds like?"

"Okay, I don't want you to get the wrong idea, here, when I say I would freaking love to dress you up..."

Fighting down the automatic kick of excitement, Blaine tried to at least show some restraint. Despite his initial cravings to fix Kurt's hair, now he found the too-long locks adorable when swept over his forehead. He ran his fingers through it almost every day. He couldn't actually imagine making Kurt cut it.

"But I don't want you to change the way you dress normally," he finished. "I like seeing what's 'you.' Do you get what I mean? You don't need to modify your looks to be with me. Unless you've always wanted the Queer Eye treatment and you're secretly a mani-pedi kind of guy, in which case, now I know what to get you for your birthday. But misadventures in hair bleaching aside, I don't think you really are, and I like your whole jock-next-door look."

"Clothes just seem kind of important to you."

"Oh, I love them," Blaine attested. "I'm obsessed. Putting together a good ensemble is an art for me. And there's nothing like some good retail therapy. But it's just something I enjoy. I wear things I feel good in. Things that make me feel like me. I want you to wear the things you like. I loved your little hoodie today, with the sleeves all pushed up. Green is a good color on you. But I have yet to see a color you didn't pull off. I remember The Purple Sneaker Experience."

"Thanks," said Kurt. Blaine could practically hear him blushing over the phone. His voice was sheepish and tucked up in his throat. "I was just wondering. I have to get back to work, though."

"Aw, boo. Just when I was actually talking to a boy about my passion for fashion. Have a good rest of your shift, cutie. Don't forget, you're invited to dinner tomorrow. Ask your mom."

"I will."

"Nighty-night, Kurt."

"Night, Blaine."

Smiling, Blaine sat back against his headboard and sighed, holding his phone against his chest.

Even though it had been a couple of months since he'd started talking to Kurt every night, he was still pretty damn thrilled after every conversation. He wasn't exactly sure why Kurt was so different than anyone else he talked to. Technically, he had way more in common with Sam or Tina or Mercedes – even Rachel. Maybe especially Rachel. Kurt liked dumb boy things: country music and sports and Nic Cage movies. Blaine really didn't like any of that stuff. But like his clothes, that stuff made Kurt so deliciously Kurt. And nothing fulfilled Blaine the Kurte way minding his sub did, not even fashion or singing or interior design or Audrey Hepburn movies. Having never had another sub, Blaine obviously couldn't say for sure, but he doubted they were all so beautiful and earnest, because they weren't Kurt.

However, as much as Blaine resented Quinn's lack of sympathy as to the extent of Kurt's sacrificial nature (and oh, he did), he really had to hand it to her. Making Kurt require her permission to come was dominating to the core. He was rather shocked by the mental images it gave him. The thought of his poor needy sub ejaculating in his sleep, losing control when his defenses were down and unable to stop himself, was so fucking amazing.

He didn't want that, exactly – he wanted Kurt to have urges. He wanted to know all about them and use them, not try to erase them.

But thinking about Kurt's hand wandering into his sweatpants to fondle a hard-on... his submissive letting himself stroke it just enough to bring that welling sensation of orgasm, then stopping – frustrated... wanting... wishing... but obedient... his Dom's satisfaction more important than his own – made Blaine's gut ache.

There was something just fucking egregious about jacking off to the idea that Kurt had been denied release for months, but it totally did it for him anyway.

*

At Blaine's locker the next morning, fingers preoccupied with fiddling with the hem of his blue hooded shirt anxiously, Kurt apologized. He couldn't come to dinner because his mom really needed someone to watch Stevie and Stacey while she went on a job interview.

"Aw, that's okay," said Blaine, tucking his red jacket and scarf away. It turned out to be a bit warm for his look; spring in Ohio was a tricky mistress. Luckily, he had a gray sleeveless sweater on standby that would go equally well with his checkered button-up. He slipped the knit vest right on and drew its diagonal zip across his chest, adding, "We should ask her when a good night would be."

"Yeah. I even didn't think of that."

Kurt frowned and shook his head, looking impatient with himself – and tired, Blaine noticed, which wasn't an unusual look for his sub. The late shift at the pizza place wasn't doing him any favors at school, but Blaine was beginning to see that Kurt's nature was to put essentially everyone before himself, and Blaine was there to help him pick up the scholastic slack.

"That's okay," he repeated, giving Kurt's cheek a fond little caress before closing his locker. "I have a back-up plan."

"What?"

"I've got to finalize the details, but when I do, you'll be the first to know. Now, let's go grab your books."

"Can I carry your purse?"

"It's a messenger bag."

"Right, sorry. I'm a dumbass. Can I carry your messenger bag?"

"You may." Blaine de-shouldered it and handed it to Kurt, who looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole, deflating in front of Blaine's eyes.

"'May I,' not 'Can I.' And I forgot to say please! Ugh. I'm so sorry. I'm –"

"Kurt, Kurt," said Blaine gently. "Relax. Here, come here..."

He grasped at Kurt's sleeves, which covered the collars on his wrists almost all the way, save an edge of camel-colored leather with darker hues dappled over it. They were bulky and obvious under the thin cotton, hardly hidden by it. Blaine grasped them with both hands, giving Kurt a squeeze.

"I like formality as much as the next Dom, but unless I've given you explicit instructions on how to address me, I don't expect you to be formal. Just because I've collared you, that hasn't changed. Just like I don't need you to dress differently for me."

Kurt's eyelids, which had fallen shut as he listened to Blaine, squinched, and his mouth twisted self-consciously, which was quite the pout.

"Furthermore, as you've said, yourself, it's not up to you to decide on your own rules for how you behave towards me. That pleasure is mine, and I'll tell you when something's not okay or if I expect certain behavior. Rely on me, Kurt. You won't be punished unless you do something I specifically asked you not to. And even then, I'll give you a warning. You'll know when I'm seriously correcting you. It will be like right now. I'll demand your attention and I'll tell it to you straight."

Kurt nodded, face slowly relaxing, and Blaine took the opportunity to dig a little deeper.

"What's the only thing I want from you at all times?"

It took Kurt a second, but he sounded certain when he said, "Honesty."

"Perfect," Blaine whispered, thumbs circling the buckles he could feel under Kurt's sleeves. "Are you going to be able to concentrate today? I know it's been intense the past couple of days. Truthfully, I was totally excited yesterday, too. But I still think you can miss a day if it's too much. So what's your honest answer?"

"I'll be better today – I want to try. I want to be here. I wouldn't get to see you if I went home."

"Okay, then let's make a deal," Blaine proposed, a smug smile spreading on his face. "Try to concentrate like normal, but if you start to have trouble, go to the nurse. You can ask her to send for me and she will. Or you can text me to come. You don't have to worry if you feel overwhelmed, 'cause I get it, and my number one priority is to tend to my sub. I will help you, Kurt. If you feel like you need me, I expect you to ask for me."

Kurt's chest was rising hard.

Leaning in, Blaine whispered, "You understand I won't be mad if you can't help being horny, right? You love being collared and now you know what it's like to be used by your master. Your master who loves your come and your body and how eager you are."

Now he had Kurt completely stupefied, standing there motionless save his labored breathing.

After a good thirty seconds, Kurt's brows pulled delicately and he opened his eyes, squinting like he wasn't sure if he was allowed to be opening them or not. Blaine could tell he was sorting out the information through his automatic arousal response and the need to grovel, and – he really wanted to kiss him.

But the smooch they'd shared in study hall was a total anomaly. Although he didn't know for sure, Kurt might have been in subspace, or at least skirting it enough to seem confused. He didn't know if it had even registered with him. So Blaine simply arched a brow and leered.

"Let's get your books."

*

Usually Blaine enjoyed French, but today, he had other things on his mind.

It was becoming more and more clear to him that Kurt's wiring was a mess. He'd known it from the start, but it was really beginning to show now that things had become more physical. Sexual things that had happened between Kurt and Quinn, as chaste as they ultimately were, had obviously made a very big impression. They were part of Kurt's first training as a submissive – to him, they were fundamentals. He'd locked onto them, and in her short tenure as Kurt's Domme, Santana had only reinforced them with her lack of interest. She'd given Kurt even more of a sense that he wasn't really wanted and that he wasn't a good sub somehow.

But thanks to Kurt's uncertain morning, Blaine had shifted right into problem-solving mode. He passed in his homework and raced effortlessly through that night's assignment even as his teacher gave their lesson, conjugating ten verbs with a good fifteen minutes to spare. He gave Mrs. Greer a courtesy two minutes at her desk before his ass was out of his seat.

"Madame? I'm finished with my work. May I have a pass to see the guidance counselor?"

"En français?"

"Er, puis-je... consulter le conseiller?"

"Oui, oui. Comme toujours, très bon."

"Merci beaucoup."

Hurrying, Blaine clutched his pass all the way to Ms. Pillsbury's office. Through the glass panes of her office, he could see her arranging the bookshelf behind her desk, adjusting something carefully. He was willing to bet that the books and decor had been perfectly straight all along, but he himself was more on the neatnik side and did like a good fuss-session, so he couldn't really judge. He tapped on the door frame gently.

"Oh! Hello, Blaine. I was just – did we have an appointment?"

"No, I was just hoping to ask you a quick question."

"Okay. I do have an appointment for second period with a certain freshman who's dating her iPhone, so you've got a good ten minutes. Come in."

Ms. Pillsbury, who had a very particular style that was somewhere between Mad Men and Marian the librarian that he often found on-point, seated herself, and Blaine did the Kurte. He had a mini inspiration board tucked into his messenger bag, prefaced with three separate proposals on how to spruce up the soft room, each in a differing price range. He hadn't had time to gather fabric Kurtples, so it was just a digital print-out, but her well-placed vintage brooches and fresh color choices assured him Ms. Pillsbury understood the difference between herringbone and houndstooth.

"So, how are you doing?" she asked solicitously. "Are your new English teacher and study hall working out for you?"

"Yes, especially the study hall. I get so much done in there, you wouldn't even believe. But actually, rather than seeking academic guidance or a schedule change, I came to ask you about the school's discretionary chamber."

"Oh? Well, I'm sorry, Blaine, but we don't have a discretionary."

"We don't?" echoed Blaine, not sure whether to believe her or not. "We don't have a soft room of some type? Any type? Anywhere?"

She gave him an apologetic smile. "No. We're a public high school. We can barely keep our arts programs from getting cut and most of our entrances still aren't handi-accessible. Besides a petition before my time here that never gained much traction, there's never been any movement to set aside a special room. It's just not reasonable. Public domming is very accepted now. It's even kind of cool, isn't it? These days, people identify themselves to their peers and wear their collars proudly. That wasn't always the case. It was a lot different when I was in high school, even, and now there's stuff like Facebook where you can list yourself as 'Dom' or 'sub' and all your friends can see. The need for soft rooms doesn't really exist anymore."

"You seem to know a lot about them," Blaine observed.

"Yes," she acknowledged, straightening her stapler. "I studied them in college. Some educational establishments do have them."

"There's one at Dalton, that private school in Westerville."

"Yes. But as I understand, it isn't used much."

"Well, what about when a submissive is, you know, kind of far-gone?" Blaine asked. "Like, they might be in subspace?"

"You know, I've never had a student actually ask me about subspace, but I have pamphlets for that!"

Eyes bright, she opened a drawer, then presented Blaine with two pamphlets, one adorned in a confused scattering of question marks, followed by simple block letters: Subspace: Yep, It's Real. The other depicted a girl freaking out, standing beside a boy who had apparently passed out in wooden stocks. DID I BREAK THEM??

"Oh my. This is terrifying," he said dubiously. "Thank you."

"That one's about aftercare, which is very, very important," she chirped.

"But in terms of caring for my sub, there's nowhere here to take him if he needs, you know... help?"

"You can take him to the nurse."

"The nurse."

"Blaine," said Ms. Pillsbury reproachfully, as if just she only just got what he was saying, "a submissive should not be going into subspace at school. It's one thing if she – or he, pardon – is in a submissive headspace, feeling subby. Wanting to serve, minding their manners, asking for directions, or maybe testing the boundaries. All that good stuff. Totally normal and acceptable. But subspace is more than that. It's a deeper level of submission that is very personal and private and the result of things which are extremely inappropriate to be doing in school. More than that, it can be dangerous to a sub if not handled correctly."

"Seriously?" Blaine scrabbled to open the scary-looking pamphlet.

"Very seriously. It's rough stuff, McGruff." She eyed him. "But unless you're paddling your submissive between classes or causing him pain or overstimulating him in another way, I highly doubt that he's in subspace. It's an extreme state of mind and usually a reaction to intense domination. And not just a light spanking, mind you."

"Oh. Jeez," said Blaine. His heart had jumped up into his throat. No wonder Sam had thought Blaine letting Kurt slip into subspace in study hall was a fuck-up. "I've never spanked him. Not even for fun."

"T.M.I., but in that case, I wouldn't worry. Subspace really is a real thing that happens to some subs – see other pamphlet – but it's very different for everyone when it does happen, and it's different for guys than it is for girls. Some might say it tends to be less intense for guys. And for some, they just aren't the type, and that's perfectly all right and they aren't any less submissive or obedient. Everyone has their own unique reaction to things. Hold on, I'm getting a couple of ideas for a pamphlet..."

She reached for a pencil, sharpened it even though it seemed to already be sharpened, and began to write something on a yellow notepad.

Shifting his attention, Blaine's eyes sped this way and that through the Yep, It's Real pamphlet. They landed on bolded headlines like, What Even Is "Subspace," Anyway? and he felt a tinge of impatience.

While he liked Ms. Pillsbury, she didn't know Kurt like Blaine did. Blaine felt perfectly and factually aware that Kurt was very much the subspace type. He didn't know how else to think of his state in study hall the previous day, now that he'd ruled out the idea that Kurt had been half-asleep the entire class. Kurt was more responsive than he would have been able to imagine before collaring him, actually, but what Blaine had witnessed seemed beyond him just feeling subby. It seemed more like Kurt had gone somewhere Train might write a song about.

With a pleased flourish, Ms. Pillsbury put her pencil down again. "As I was saying. Either way, it often takes guidance from a firm hand and some very old-school domming for a sub to enter subspace. I don't recommend any sub be taken there outside of the home."

Nodding, Blaine tucked the pamphlets into his bag and decided to revisit his original reason for being there one more time.

"So, just to be clear, there's no soft room here? Not even for teachers?"

"Nope. If we had a soft room, Coach Sylvester probably would have turned it into a cheerleading trophy room or something by now, especially since she's all for less restrictions on domming in public schools. She constantly demands that people be publicly flogged."

"So if my newly-collared submissive seems overwhelmed and unable to concentrate or communicate, I should take him to the nurse?"

"Yes, for sure. The nurse will be able to help you. Is this a thing that's been happening?"

Blaine nodded shortly.

"Okay, that's perfectly understandable. Some subs get more excited about their collar than others, especially the ones with A.D.H.D. or other disorders, and that can be a challenge for a high school student to manage."

"Kurt is dyslexic, but I don't know if he's A.D.H.D.," said Blaine.

"Well, dyslexia and attention deficit can go hand-in-hand, but that's just food for thought, not a professional medical diagnosis. He should calm down after a few days. Would it help put you at ease if I wrote you a couple of passes to the nurse? You could keep them with you and use them at any time, if you think your sub's getting a little hyper or loopy on you."

"Oh, yes, please," said Blaine, lunging at the opportunity.

Ms. Pillsbury smiled pleasantly, looking happy to have seemingly resolved the issue, and pulled her pad of passes out. Blaine tried not to bounce in his seat. His back-up plan was looking like a go.

*

At lunch, Kurt seemed to be faring okay. He did looked dazed as ever to see that Blaine had brought something homemade for him, but that was a typical response for him to have any time he was given a kind gesture. Today it was a simple fruit salad in a tupperware container, but he still seemed surprised.

"No sweeteners," Blaine assured him, giving his round cheek a quick cup and feeling his sub's smile right in his palm.

"You're not going to feed it to him by hand, are you?" asked Tina warily, joining them with her lunch tray and Mike beside her. "You make the rest of us look heartless."

"It's a bit messy, so I'll let Kurt eat it himself, but concern for his shirt is the only reason," Blaine said.

It didn't escape his notice that Mike gave Kurt a small bemused grin as he sat.

"Hey, Tina," Blaine said lightly, "have you ever had to take Mike to the nurse?"

"No," she said, not noticing the way Kurt fumbled with the lid on his salad, taking it off too forcefully and sending it clattering onto his tray. "Mike never gets sick."

"The only sick thing about me is my abs," said Mike, scooting his chair in. It might have been a joke, but Tina nodded seriously. "I did have to go a couple of times freshman year. I twinged a nerve in my neck pop-and-locking, so she let me lie down with a heating pad on it. Why?"

"Don't you think the nurse's office is kinda weird?" Blaine asked him, poking his salad.

"Yeah. I've always thought it's kinda weird," said Mike. "Why's the front of it glass? I know there's a section curtained off, but shouldn't the whole office be more private than that?"

"My thoughts exactly," Blaine said, although that wasn't really so. "And could those infirmary beds be any closer together?"

"Now that you mention it, there's a sink in there, but no bathroom," said Tina. "What if some kid can't stop barfing? They have to barf in the sink in front of everyone? That's gross."

"Totally," said Blaine. That was a fair point, and he hadn't even considered it. Now he had to wonder if someone had converted the bathroom into a soft room. It would explain the paper towel machine on the wall. "But let's change the subject. Tina, I'm looking forward to your solo tomorrow night, and Mike, your dance solo – and Kurt, your hosting of the evening's entertainment. It's going to be great. I invited Sam. I trust that won't be an issue, now that he's not the competition."

"Ticket sales? Not a problem," said Tina. "Maybe you should ask Sam if he wants to buy twenty thousand pieces of saltwater taffy."

At Blaine's side, Kurt was carefully eating his fruit salad, but one glance was all it took to see that his ears were a deep red. With a tug of warm affection, Blaine sneaked a hand under the table to give his knee a little rub, and Kurt shot him a shy smile, lips flattening into each other. He was hanging in there, even though Blaine was casually talking about the nurse and Kurt had to be thinking about yesterday at least a little.

When Mercedes joined them a minute later, she looked relieved to see that Blaine wasn't slipping juicy slices of fruit between Kurt's lips himself.

"I'm gonna staple Rachel Berry's mouth shut," she declared, and the rest of lunch was spent discussing the Night of Neglect and how Rachel had stolen "My Heart Will Go On" from Blaine when she knew for a fact it was one of his go-tos and how Mercedes was fed the hell up.

"Rachel's good, but I just want to hear you sing a solo, Mercedes," Kurt told her at one point, which Blaine found very kind-hearted. Mercedes seemed to appreciate it, too.

After the bell rang, Blaine bid Kurt farewell out in the hallway, where they always had to part once more before their shared study hall.

"Thanks for the salad," Kurt said.

"Did you like? I usually add melon balls, but they're not quite in season yet. You do like strawberries, though, right?"

He got a nod, and then a thrill when Kurt bowed his head and happened to be close enough to Blaine that his forehead touched Blaine's shoulder lightly.

"Aw. You're welcome, sweetie," Blaine purred. He could feel the heat of Kurt's neck on his cheek and turned his face into it, smelling the fresh fruit he'd been eating, and was unable to keep himself from planting a light kiss on that warm skin. He whispered to Kurt, "You're so sweet. You make me proud."

"Move along before one of you gets mauled, young Siegfried and Roy," said Coach Sylvester as she passed them by with her quick, long stride. The off-handed comment jerked Kurt's head up again, and Blaine had a split-second of feeling extremely cross, because wasn't Coach Sylvester an advocate of P.D.D.? Okay, it was more a conservative public display of submission, but still, Doms and subs reflected upon each other; it was the Kurte thing. Was she telling them to move on because they were both boys – ?

Then something clicked in his brain.

"Get to class, Kurt," he said. "I'll see you in study hall."

He spun on the spot and followed Coach Sylvester down the hall, in the opposite direction of his class, leaving Kurt blinking and staring after him.

*

"Coach," he said, finally catching up with her just as she was seating herself in her office and sliding her glasses onto her nose. "A word, if I may?"

"Not if the word is 'sexuality,' 'Gaga,' or 'mash-up,'" she responded, although she didn't deny him completely.

"The word I was thinking of was 'discretionary.'"

Her stare lifted and he met it steadily. Caught off-guard, she took her glasses off again and threw them on her desk.

"Sit."

After a stare like that, Blaine didn't even need to ask; he felt absolutely certain Coach Sylvester was in the know. She had eyes and ears all over the school, and at least as much power as Figgins, not to mention more brains and initiative. Plus, didn't Figgins seem like a total sub?

"I visited the discretionary yesterday," said Blaine, settling in the chair in front of her desk, "and I'm appalled by its condition."

"Well, porcelain, first allow me to congratulate you on finding someone willing to be enslaved to you. I'm not surprised it's Happy Hooligan. There's something weird about the way he walks, like there should be two more of him in different colored shirts and baseball caps, quacking. And I think we have the Kurte hairstylist."

"Thank you," said Blaine coolly. He wasn't even sure what most of that meant, but it was probably insulting, and it was probably best to let her get it out of her system.

"So what makes you think we have a discretionary at this school?" she asked as she leaned back in her seat.

"Like I said, I went there. I saw it. I know it exists, and I'm glad it exists. I'm glad there's somewhere I can take my sub. I even think its location is perfect. It's extremely quiet. I just think it could use a thorough cleaning and some functional yet stylish updates."

Coach Sylvester frowned. "How the hell did you hear about it in the first place?"

"Miss Holliday. She wrote me a pass and told me to take my sub there. He couldn't have gone to his next class in the state he was in."

"And here I thought my night of Animal Hoarders and red wine with that charming drifter was done biting me in the ass," she lamented.

"Coach, I appreciate that someone thought a soft room might be beneficial to have around. I found it extremely helpful. Who else uses it? Anyone?"

"A select few have been granted permission to use it."

"So the student body at large doesn't know it's available?"

"No. It's not a discretionary if everyone knows about it. It's not for the Proactiv-slathered masses, with their oil-drenched follicles and foot fungus and still-forming brains. The domming you kids are allowed to do doesn't require privacy. This is a public school."

"So it's just for teachers, then?"

"None of your business."

"How strange that Ms. Pillsbury told me we didn't have one, but the nurse let us use it..."

"Well, it's under her watch, so that's her judgment call. And of course that hollow-boned sub-in-denial doesn't know about it."

"It's not very sanitary for something under the nurse's care," Blaine said flatly.

"Kidney. World's worst janitor. It needs cleaning, does it? Probably because he sleeps in there. I assume. I've never seen him leave or arrive. He's just always here. It could be where he's been keeping his collection of used retainers."

"Okay, gallons of premium unleaded nightmare fuel aside, I don't think he's been in there all year," said Blaine. "The floor needs a thorough scrubbing, but not with that old mop Mr. Kidney uses. And I think that the paper towels need to be much better quality, or that a box of baby wipes or moist towelettes or something that will actually clean skin needs to be offered. There needs to be someplace where people can hang their backpacks or jackets, or something to set things down on besides the gross floor. Might I suggest an Ikea shelving unit?"

"If you had looked carefully, you would have seen a slat under the bed. But I'm sure you were too busy administering the Heimlich maneuver to your sub, who looks like he regularly chokes on his own ginormous lips."

As that was somehow not what Blaine had expected Coach to say Kurt was choking on, he moved on quickly.

"Also, the light fixture, or lack thereof. Covering a bare bulb is an inexpensive change that would make the room less hazardous and really go a long way in making the room feel like an actual room instead of a sad closet. Or, as I'm currently theorizing, former bathroom that either you personally converted for your own interests, or are simply helping to keep on the down low to use as a bargaining chip."

"You've got it all figured out, eh, porcelain?" Coach Sylvester mused, peering at him with her finger on her lower lip.

"I believe I do, and I've put together a list of the changes I think need to be instituted and some ideas for some very chic cosmetic improvements."

He handed her his proposal, which he'd put together like a history report, with a clear cover. She looked at it for a second, but didn't open it.

"What makes you think I'm going to approve any of these changes? This discretionary is not a school-sanctioned facility provided for anyone, and the school is under no obligation to pay for baby wipes for your sub's precious, tender behind."

"I guess it would just be a shame if I had to bother Principal Figgins about it, especially since I doubt he knows there's a soft room in his own school. Then everyone would find out about it, and it doesn't seem like Miss Holliday really knows how to keep a secret, so it'll probably be traced back to you, even if you didn't install it for your own use. It'll still be 'Sue's Corner.' And it'll probably get turned back into a bathroom."

There was a pause. Blaine used it to give a sorry-not-sorry smile.

"Well, I gotta say, blackmail looks good on ya, kiddo," said Coach Sylvester, unperturbed. "I respect your backbone, even if it's unnaturally curved and makes your body look totally weird."

She got up, Blaine's report in hand, and took it to her shredder, which had a FOR CHEERIOS USE ONLY! label on it. Blaine's smile faded, and sure enough, she pulled the pages of his detailed ideas out of the folder and put them through the machine, talking loudly over the sound of it mechanically digesting what she probably viewed as proof.

"Here's the deal. I will pay for the soft room to be professionally cleaned. You will pick out a low-cost light fixture. I will retain final approval over said light fixture. Here are the guidelines: no chandeliers, no prisms, no fringe. Nothing that dangles."

Sitting back down, she took out a sheet of Cheerios letterhead and began to write, somehow continuing to speak at the Kurte time.

"I will have the fixture installed, and as a responsible Dominant, you will stop your whining and provide your own moist butt-wipes."

Blaine flushed triumphantly.

"There needs to be a trash can so people don't just toss their used paper towels on the floor," he said. "And it needs to be emptied on a regular basis."

"Done. Lastly, you will not tell anyone about the discretionary. None of your little glee club friends. No teachers, no Figgins. Obviously you're going to continue to use it for things that require baby wipes, and now I'm just thinking about the waddle of a six-foot sophomore in adult diapers and I want it to stop. I can't and won't monitor your activities in the soft room, but friendly reminder, inappropriate touching on school grounds is against the rules, as is spanking, slapping, infliction of pain, and other forms of rough body play. Take me down and I'm taking you with me."

"Fine. I had a new chair picked out, but seeing as how this is coming out of your budget, I concede. Thank you for addressing my concerns."

"Personally, I enjoy watching my submissives writhing in filth and their own frightened stench, but I understand you're a fussy one. I'll bring the cleaners in this weekend. Email me your choice of light fixture by tonight."

"Pleasure doing business with you," said Blaine, standing tall and offering his hand.

"Nope," she said. "Not shaking that. God only knows where it's been." She pushed forward the letterhead. "Sign this confidentiality agreement."

"Let me read the fine print," said Blaine.

"Damn. You can see that, huh?"

*

Blaine seemed to land next to Kurt in study hall, falling into his chair from Cloud Nine.

He was already in a Dom groove, but he'd been totally Katrina and the Waves-ing it since his under-the-table bartering session with Coach Sylvester. He hadn't expected to be presenting his ideas to her, but he also hadn't expected threatening to tattle on her to work out as well as it had. It could've exploded in his face, but it hadn't.

Everything was coming up Anderson, he thought smugly. Sure, Coach Sylvester may not have actually looked at his proposals, but she'd given into the basics that were featured in all three – the scrub-down, the light fixture, and the waste basket. And as far as he could tell, she had given him the green light to keep using the room in exchange for his silence. Even if he only ever took Kurt there once or twice more in the rest of his time at McKinley, the peace of mind that he'd secured a good cleaning was worth it. That would benefit whoever else used it too.

"Since tonight and Saturday are off the table, how about Sunday night?" he asked his sub optimistically.

Kurt's mouth gathered at one side like Blaine had tugged a string.

"I don't know," he admitted reluctantly. "It's Easter."

"Oh, right," Blaine said. "I forgot. I bet you have church and family stuff."

"Yeah. Does your family not do Easter?"

"Not so much. Just a bit of brunch. We don't watch the Easter parade or anything, but I do don a hat."

Kurt's smile became a grin.

"I don't think there's an Easter parade."

"No?" Blaine asked. "Then why did Fred Astaire and Judy Garland star in a classic – no, never mind. If you knew 'We're a Couple of Swells,' I'd be shocked. So we have the benefit tomorrow night and Easter's on Sunday? I won't get to see you till next week?"

He pouted, mostly for dramatic effect, but Kurt's eyes widened and Blaine quickly realized it wasn't a good time for that; at the moment, Kurt would probably think the answer displeased Blaine on a personal level.

"Well, that settles it!" he pushed on. "We simply must pay another visit to the nurse."

Kurt's eyes flared further, which made him look utterly shocked.

"Unless you have studying to do," Blaine added, somewhat repentant.

"I can probably study later," said Kurt, staring owlishly.

"I really can't resist the opportunity to get you alone," murmured Blaine. "Not with Coach Sylvester in my pocket and Miss Holliday for a substitute. Gather your books and follow me, cutie."

As Miss Holliday, stylish as per usual in her high-heeled boots, walked to the front of the class with the roll book clenched in her teeth and her hands busy tying her hair into a ponytail, the bell rang. Blaine slid from his seat, digging into his bookbag for the passes he'd carefully stashed and presenting one to Miss Holliday with his sub hanging awkwardly behind him.

"The nurse?" she asked knowingly, placing the roll on the podium. "Feeling a bit under the weather again today, are we?"

"Still getting over it," said Blaine with a smile.

"Okay, Mr. Anderson and Mr. Hummel," she said, putting tiny pencil marks by their names and returning the pass. "I've got you covered. See ya lata."

Out in the hall, Blaine slid his arm around Kurt's and beamed at him.

"How'd you do that?" Kurt asked, puzzled.

"How'd I get us soft room passes? I have my ways."

"Yeah, you kinda do."

"Mm-hm," hummed Blaine importantly, followed by a bar of "I've Got A Golden Ticket."

"I'm still not in trouble," Kurt put forward, seeming mildly confused even though he seemed to be stating a fact.

"No. I just want to get in some quality time with you before we're busy this whole entire weekend. I love studying with you and I loved just petting you into oblivion yesterday, but today I want to have you to all myself for a little bit. Do you like the sound of that?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, smiling. His bicep flexed under the twine of Blaine's hand as he drew his arm up, escorting Blaine in a very gentlemanly fashion. It was difficult not to feel swoony.

The nurse looked nonplussed to see them darkening her glass doorway again, but Blaine handed her the pass with Ms. Pillsbury's neat signature on it and said outright, "I asked about the soft room and she said it didn't exist."

"It doesn't," said the nurse flatly. It was quite the expertly-delivered lie. She shrugged, then, and pulled out a trashy-looking novel that was bookmarked right in the middle and didn't really give them a closer look. "Go 'head."

Blaine pulled Kurt's arm and murmured, "Come along, sub."

Today, there were no Cheerios napping or feverish students stricken with mono or pop-and-lockers with pulled muscles – no witnesses to wonder why Blaine and Kurt were disappearing into the wall. It must've been a lucky break for that Cheerio to have been wearing a sleep mask, marveled Blaine. He really hadn't thought about it at all at the time; he hadn't known the discretionary was quite so discreet. He slipped his hand under the curtain and felt for the nearly imperceptible curve between wood panels that made the entrance easy to slide open.

"Our private suite?" Kurt asked, as if he hadn't realized where they were going until then.

"But of course," Blaine responded, holding the curtain back for Kurt to duck under. "Get in there."

Yesterday, Blaine hadn't known what to expect from the soft room. He'd quickly discovered it wasn't exactly ideal, but he'd also been fairly preoccupied with tending to his sub, who had seemed to be barely taking in his surroundings either way, so the unappealing aspects about the room weren't important. Kurt was important. It had turned Blaine on just to watch his sub try to comprehend what was going on and try to follow directions. He'd stared up at Blaine, clutched fearfully at the bed, and shaken into orgasm the second Blaine had told him he could.

At the time, Blaine had just breathlessly watched him, enamored, because even though he'd spent a good half an hour getting his inspection on with Kurt propped up obediently on his bed, and they'd actually gone all the way together, the sight of Kurt coming was still brand new and incredible. And he'd been so... subbed out. He'd been less beefcake boy toy obediently showing himself to Blaine and more helpless, on some mental orgasmic cliff already. And Kurt had come so much, and it was so beautiful, just seeing his red knob against his belly letting off gout after gout on his tensed abs. Blaine had felt the meat of Kurt's dick throbbing desperately under his hand. But remembering how quick Kurt had been to warn him, Blaine suddenly knew he wouldn't have even had to touch Kurt to have had him go off like that.

Today was different. Today, he knew what the soft room was like. Today, Kurt wasn't already far-gone, and Blaine honestly had no idea what it might be like to dom him a little bit or whether it would be so intense or hair-triggered, but he was determined to make the most of the next forty minutes.

Like before, Blaine didn't bother with turning on the naked light bulb. Early afternoon sunlight made the covered window glow softly, casting Kurt in silhouette and shining off the wood paneled walls, and that was enough until Coach Sylvester upgraded the lighting. He slid the door shut behind them again, then checked to see if there was a lock of some type. There wasn't. It was just as well, he supposed; he didn't want to have to be rescued if he accidentally locked them in here. It really was quiet. The nurse's office wasn't noisy in the first place, but the quiet seemed so true and deep, Blaine wondered if there was soundproofing.

"Put your books under the bed. There should be a shelf of sorts. Then lie down," he told Kurt, watching Kurt obey him and crouch to stick his books onto the slats, which Blaine couldn't even really see without the light on. It didn't matter. Kurt straightened, then sat back on the bed, limbs slouchy and shoulders hulking, fingers sliding around the vinyl curve under his thighs. The cuffs on his wrists made the whole sight unfairly hot.

"Do I take my shirt off?" he asked innocently.

"Mm, not right now," decided Blaine. "Just relax."

By the look on his face, Kurt had to concentrate to do so, looking very conscious of himself as he scooted back and hauled his legs up, lying back with some consideration. Blaine didn't miss that his expression pulled through a wave of confused concern, like maybe he was experiencing déjà vu. He looked up at Blaine as he stepped over and shoved his books under the bed next to Kurt's.

"Like this?" he wanted to know.

"Perfect," Blaine responded, smiling. Kurt's eyes seemed to light up, but maybe it was just that his irises caught the weak light while his gaze was tilted up and glowed a clear, pretty green. God, what a face Kurt had. The trusting look on it was half of the charm, but he really was one of the cutest boys in school, and – he was Blaine's.

Blaine spared a glance at the bed's wooden frame. It had a solid base. The legs looked fairly sturdy, too. It sort of looked like a table with a cushion on top. The main problem was that it was short, length-wise. Kurt's feet dangled off it mid-calf. But it was wide. Not quite wide enough for two to lie side-by-side, but Blaine edged a knee up onto the vinyl cushion anyway.

Feeling that the bed actually could hold them both, Blaine tossed his other leg over Kurt's knees, straddling him efficiently.

Kurt stiffened from the waist up, arms awkward and rigid at his sides, staring up him.

"How about this?" Blaine asked him, leaning forward onto his hands.

With downright amazed eyes, Kurt nodded, so Blaine eased himself down gracefully. One elbow took much of his upper body weight, but he let his hips rest right on Kurt's. Their belts awkwardly pressed between them. But the huff Kurt let out didn't seem to be because Blaine was very heavy. As Blaine's knees slid and his legs straightened along Kurt's, his feet in his white Docs went off the bed, too, hanging off alongside Kurt's navy Converse, but otherwise the solidity of Kurt's body was extremely comfortable, and Blaine settled further with a contented hum.

A warm bloom of pleasure opened in Blaine's chest as he watched Kurt's expression. He blinked, eyes unfocused and not seeming to be looking at anything at all, and his open mouth closed and pressed into itself, twisting up on one side as he exhaled. Blaine's hand slid over the muscle of his shoulder and stopped flat on his sternum, where Kurt's heart beat was racing. Blaine really couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he loved that he could sense an internal riot going on.

"Close your eyes," Blaine said, letting his impulses lead him. Kurt obeyed instantly, so he hummed, "Mm, good boy."

With his torso on top of Kurt's, the drop of Kurt's breath was instantly obvious. His abs flexed. His rib cage sank, then rose reflexively. The tiny stressed exhale was barely audible between them, but Blaine heard it, especially because he felt it. It was like he'd touched Kurt somewhere sensitive.

"You're being very obedient," Blaine told him, laying it on incredibly thick. "I love how much you want to be good for me, Kurt. Does it make you feel like a good sub to obey me?"

Without hesitation, Kurt gave him a nod, breaths coming short and shallow through his nose.

"I bet so. That makes me happy. I love a sweet little sub who likes being obedient for their Dom. Are you feeling like my good boy?"

Another open nod.

"Why's that?" Blaine asked gently, as if just curious.

"I'm with you. I'm being obedient. 'S warm," Kurt answered slowly, not sounding like he was groping for the right answer so much as he just needed time to bring up words. Blaine could feel his murmur right in his chest. "I'm collared."

"Yeah? All that feels good?"

Kurt nodded, and his mouth pulled crooked and sheepish as he added, "You're on top of me."

"Mm-hm. I saw you and had to cuddle on up."

A little noise escaped Kurt, somewhere between a grunt of acknowledgment and a happy whimper.

"Do you like this, too? Me on top of you?"

A nod.

"Me too. Pinning you down is fun. Now I'm going to give you a rule, Kurt," Blaine said, lovingly watching Kurt's face slacken and his curvy mouth slip open. "Say 'yes' or 'no' for me, and keep in mind I only want honesty from you. The right answer for you to give me is always the honest one. Are you ready for the rule?"

"Yes," said Kurt. Blaine could tell he was at attention.

"Good. I like that you listened close. Here's the rule: You can touch me if you want. You don't have to. That's not the rule. It's an allowance I'm giving you right now. What I mean is that you can do whatever you want with your hands. You have total permission. The only thing you can't do is mess with my clothes. Don't undo them. Don't untuck my shirt. Stuff like that. That's my rule. Do you follow?"

"Yes," Kurt said. His brows were carefully drawn together.

"This rule is only in effect until the bell rings. Do you understand that? After the bell rings, it isn't a rule anymore – like the rules in a game. It's just for right now, and not something for you to keep following after the bell. Okay?"

"Yes."

"Tell me what the rule is," said Blaine, so he could test Kurt's comprehension level just then.

"I can touch you if I want, but not get under your clothes, till the bell rings. Then the rule doesn't apply anymore."

"Good, Kurt," Blaine told him, pleased. "You understood perfectly. Starting now, you can touch me."

Kurt's hands slid from their constant grip at the cushion and brushed the seams running up either side of the dark jeans that were skinny and snug to Blaine's thighs. The movement was reflexive and obedient. Blaine could tell Kurt was automatically eager to follow within the constraints of the rule, but was obviously cautious about it. The touch was so light.

Blaine just let it be whatever it was; he had to figure that Kurt would take some time to work out that it really was a real allowance with real boundaries, and not something created just to punish Kurt with invisible exceptions. He also had to figure that Kurt might not know the difference between touching Blaine however he wanted and trying to touch Blaine how he believed might be expected of him, so he didn't want to offer any criticisms or any more direct instructions. It made him curious to find out what Kurt would do on his own, given permission and a defined boundary.

"I touch you all the time, don't I?" Blaine asked him, sliding his palm over Kurt's heart beat as if he could soothe it.

"Yes."

"'Cause I'm your Dom, and you're mine to touch. However I want. Whenever I want."

In a slavish breath: "Yes."

"You've given yourself to me, and everybody knows it."

"...Yes."

Biting down on the corner of his mouth, which really desperately wanted to pull into a smug grin, Blaine slid his hand up Kurt's hot pink neck and cupped his jaw. He hadn't meant for Kurt to respond to everything he said with an affirmative or negative, but it was interesting. He also wondered if Kurt was going to keep his eyes shut until Blaine said he could open them, and decided to just watch and see.

"I'm glad you let me take you here," Blaine told him, dotingly thumbing at Kurt's round cheek. "I don't intend to do it all the time. But this week is special. I just can't wait three days to touch you again."

"Yes," Kurt breathed nonsensically, his head seeming to become heavy in Blaine's hand, like he couldn't keep it from falling deep into that cradle of fingers.

"'Yes,' huh, sweetie?" Blaine echoed, chuckling warmly into Kurt's jaw.

"Yes. Yes, Blaine."

Blaine eyed the stretch of flushed neck Kurt had bared to him with that turn of his head and muttered, "Sweet boy."

"Yes," pleaded Kurt.

Huffing deeply, the breath echoing loud against the vinyl next to Kurt's head, Blaine dipped to press his mouth to Kurt's neck, almost right where he'd kissed it after lunch.

"Yes. You're my sweet sub, Kurt," he murmured, being self-indulgent, yes, but also firming up all the ground he'd been laying for weeks. He knew Kurt knew who he belonged to now – it was absolutely undeniable now that he was collared – but Quinn still lingered in Kurt's psyche. He kissed that warm spot, feeling Kurt's pulse throbbing as his lips slid up the strong muscles in his throat. Kurt's yes came as a formless, helpless little moan. Blaine pressed, "You don't belong to a girl, do you."

"Nn-no..."

"That's right." Blaine nuzzled him, lips just sliding against that warm vulnerable pulse. "You're too good for them. You're gorgeous and sexy and need to be used by your master. I know exactly what needs to be done with a boy like you. I'd never let all that come you have go to waste."

Lightly, Blaine's lips caught on Kurt's neck, sucking tentatively. Blaine had sacrificed his first try at kissing to make out with Brittany last year, but he'd found the idea of doing anything other than spit-swapping pretty unappealing, so despite how right he felt with Kurt, he was technically way less experienced with necking and stuff. But Kurt gasped and moaned and clutched at Blaine's sides.

Blaine grunted in surprise, not just because Kurt's hands felt huge and warm on him and his grip was strong, but because he'd never felt a touch like that before, and the surprise spiked right into arousal in his belly. He felt Kurt's hands slide around his back, collared by the cuffs that were heavy and thick and reminded him shiversomely that Kurt really was his sub – but then Kurt seemed to ease off, doubtful. Humming at him softly, Blaine nipped at his neck, waiting for him to realize he wasn't about to be reprimanded or told to calm down.

"Show me your neck, sweetie," Blaine muttered, his fingers sliding over and snagging at the collar of Kurt's shirt. There was a thin gathering of stretchy t-shirt cotton around his neck – his little faded dark blue shirt had sporty yellow stripes on its sleeves and a hood – that Blaine pulled down as Kurt dizzily turned his face and tipped his chin up, panting. Kurt's neck was strong, Adam's apple jutting.

He attacked deeper, mouth closing wet around a flexed tendon near the hollow of his clavicle, and Kurt's breath squeaked. Ripples of satisfaction tore down Blaine's spine. Maybe he'd give Kurt a hickey. The base of his neck seemed like a good place to try. After a delicate lick at his skin, Blaine re-latched, pulling at the flesh in a sharp suck, and Kurt's arms clutched around his middle as he pulled at that skin, bossing it into a flushed pink oval. It was amazing for Kurt's muscular arms to twine around him like that. He fought down a head rush, but not very effectively.

"Have you ever gotten a hickey?" he whispered right in Kurt's ear.

"Y... eah..." Kurt answered shyly. "A couple."

"Mn. Of course you have," said Blaine, flashing back to the way Santana had been all over Kurt at Rachel's party. Now that had been a public display of dominance. "Your neck's irresistible."

"I..." Kurt's heart was thudding under Blaine's forearm. Blaine didn't wait around for him to get focused on what he was starting to say. He went after that rosy mark he'd coaxed onto Kurt's skin, catching at it again, and Kurt huffed. Words tumbled out of him under his breath. "I get so hard! I get too hard if you kiss my neck. I dunno why! Please... I wanna be good."

"You can get hard. That's not against my rule, is it?"

After a few beats of silence, Kurt's breath trembled, and Blaine realized he was attempting to let out tension from lungs that were jerking. As his chest sank in obvious hard-won increments, his heart beat became even easier to feel, and he squirmed minutely under Blaine, maybe trying to pull himself together, or maybe just turned on. His hands moved carefully to Blaine's shoulders, another purposeful loosening that maybe he thought of as respectful, or something, after making out with Quinn. Blaine's head was swimming. It hadn't taken very much, but Kurt was well and truly hard. He could feel the solid arc of Kurt's erection under his own hip. Maybe Kurt really did like having his neck kissed and having his Dom on top of him.

"Cutie," Blaine cooed, some kind of reflex getting hardcore jammed at the notion. "I bet those girls got you so excited. I bet you loved getting little marks of ownership from your Dommes. They didn't know how much you liked it, though."

He let his hand slide down the entire length of Kurt's chest and side, going slow enough that there was no way Kurt could miss where it was headed, reaching between them to rub Kurt's dick through his jeans.

"Let me feel. Let me feel what having your neck kissed does to you..."

"God! Blaine. I –" Kurt panted sharply.

Before he could manage to spit out something like I'm so sorry, please don't be mad, Blaine interrupted: "Oh. That's a good boy, Kurt. I like that, mm. Feeling my sub's dick so hard for me."

That seemed to stun Kurt into actual pleasure; he moaned, his head tipping heavily, and submitted to the slow grind of Blaine's palm framing his hard-on through his jeans. The little flick of the behavioral switch inside Kurt's head was somehow palpable, and went straight to Blaine's. He didn't need to have been informed – twice in the Kurte day – that this kind of thing was inappropriate and against school rules. That was just sort of common sense. But he didn't care. They were in private and had at least half an hour. That was plenty of time.

His fingers popped the button of Kurt's jeans open.

"Maybe I'll jerk you off," Blaine breathed, working the zip open next. Kurt's chest pulled in a wince of a breath. It was too tempting not to thrust his hand right into Kurt's open fly and caress him through the hot cotton of his briefs, just as he had yesterday, earning himself a tight gasp. "Since you obviously need to come all the time, horny little sub. You're so full of come, aren't you. You just need to blow it. Or..."

Blaine drew his touch away, till only his middle finger was grazing the curve of Kurt's erection. Kurt clenched at Blaine's arms, hooked.

"Or I could just play with you," Blaine told him cruelly. "I could play with my sub all I want. I could just stroke it like this. With my fingertips. I could just keep you here, suck on your neck, play with your hard dick. Get it dripping wet. Get it so red. And you'd just have to hold off. I know you could choke it all back if I wanted you to. Then when the bell rings I could just zip you up again. Send you off to Mr. Schue."

Listening to Kurt's breaths scrape in fast, Blaine smiled, scritching him affectionately in his jeans.

"Bet you'd let me do that to you," he said. He knew Kurt absolutely would, but it was fun to tease him. "And I bet you'd go home tonight and get in your sleeping bag having been such a good boy all day, but you'd have gotten so excited. You would be aching 'cause you know what your Dom likes to do to you. Maybe you'd touch yourself a little under the covers, get hard again thinking about how much I love it when you're hard for me. You'd feel so good, Kurt. You'd feel so hot, thinking about how your Dom loves your dick to be hard. You'd want to come so bad. But you'd hold off."

Kurt inhaled, hollow and alarmed, body tensing hard.

"Poor little sub! You don't have privacy. You don't have me there to beg for permission to shoot your load. You'd fall asleep just trying not to hump your sleeping bag till you were creaming it. You'd be such a good sub. But still, you'd wake up in the middle of the night, soaking wet with warm jizz –"

Under his wandering fingertips, Blaine could feel Kurt's cock leaping like he'd put an electrode on it.

"Dreaming all about your master letting you come," Blaine finished, cheeky. "Wouldn't you?"

Whether or not it was true, Kurt nodded frantically. His brow was so pulled he looked extremely distressed.

God, Blaine really couldn't deny it; damn Quinn Fabray. He loved bringing Kurt off – he loved touching Kurt and seeing him come, especially because he did so in such total submission, it was beautiful – but the thought of Kurt's libido and obedience at war like that was so massively appealing. He definitely had it in him to want to deny Kurt the privilege of coming. He had it in him to torture Kurt. And he was definitely going to do it.

But not at school. He wasn't that cruel.

Their harsh breaths echoing in the little space together, Blaine shifted further onto his side, overlapping Kurt at the knee but giving himself plenty of room to pry at the y-front on Kurt's briefs. They only just fit on the bed like that.

"Let me see you," he whispered, patient as he did his best with one hand to get Kurt's cock out of his underwear.

Kurt was kind of big, he thought proudly. His size and the snugness of Kurt's Hanes made pulling him out an awkward process, especially as Kurt only clutched at him rather than rush to his aid, but the effort and fumbling was still weirdly hot. Finally, he worked Kurt's erection through the fabric and shoved the cotton around it down, staring at how fully hard Kurt was, how pink and veiny. His dick was really so gorgeous, Blaine couldn't believe he was touching it and that Kurt was his, now, to tease and jack anytime he wanted.

He prodded Kurt's briefs open further. His sub inhaled with a wild hiss as Blaine's fingers insistently popped his tense balls out, too, his gaping zip dangerously toothy around them. With a hitch of his index finger, Blaine wiggled the fly down a little, making sure the metal was only pressing at cotton and not bare skin, but it was still somewhat tight. It shoved Kurt's balls up against the root of his dick. Oddly, Blaine liked the sight. Kurt's blue hooded shirt was still covering his navel, and his cock was pink and twitching right on it, his balls somewhat unnaturally crowded and tight.

"This is so good, Kurt," Blaine informed him breathlessly. "Your dick is beautiful. You're beautiful."

Kurt's head picked up, and Blaine saw that his eyes had finally opened, unfocused and confused and trying to comprehend. But the weight of it all seemed too heavy for Kurt to bear and he dropped his head again with an audible flop against the vinyl, and Blaine's eyes went right back to the lewd sight he'd made Kurt into.

"I love this. Your hard dick poking out of your jeans, sticking out for me where I can see it. Everything on display for me. Right here in the nurse's office, huh?"

Under him, Kurt flexed, his hips lifting a tick and pushing his cock restlessly along his t-shirt.

"Aw, that's it. My sweet boy's big submissive cock."

That got another deep tensing, like a jerk of helpless arousal that resounded in Kurt's entire body. It was like Kurt was a puppet and Blaine was casually pulling his strings without so much as touching him. It hit him again that he could probably get Kurt off without even jerking him into it, and the rush of power was so heady, he felt slightly insane. It sort of hit Blaine then that he was totally hard, too, but it was just totally incidental to him in that moment, like the fact that there was a chair next to the bed. It didn't really matter. Kurt was at the absolute forefront of his attentions, dick pulled out just for Blaine.

"Should I let you come before you go to Spanish?" Blaine asked. "Hm? What do you think, sub?"

It took Kurt, whose helpless straining was becoming squirming that was dragging his cock against his tee, a few seconds to answer.

"I – don't – know –"

"You don't know? You don't wanna come again for me in here?"

Kurt whined softly. His eyes were squeezed shut again. It didn't seem to be an answer as much as a response.

But Blaine got it. Kurt still wanted to be perceived as good more than he necessarily wanted release. Blaine decided to be more gentle. He drew the tips of his thumb and middle finger up the root of Kurt's dick, moving silken skin over swollen hot flesh, and stroked him up and down like that, with hardly any pressure. It was a tease, really, but Kurt choked, legs quaking like he was a hair away from coming and trying so, so hard to hold it at bay.

"You're so good, Kurt," he whispered.

Kurt's hips squirmed.

"Such a good boy."

Kurt wracked. He seemed unable to keep his hips from pumping, pushing his cock against the bare graze of Blaine's fingertips.

"It's okay," he whispered. "You like me taking you here, don't you? Pleasing me by showing me how much you respond to me? Showing me your hard sub dick?"

"Y – y –"

It was too much for Kurt to get out beyond the first quivering shape of the word.

"You can blow it if you want," Blaine said mildly, casually curled there atop Kurt's shuddering body. His fingers slipped away again, wet; Kurt's slit was starting to well over with precome that was shot through with thick globs of white. Kurt was losing it anyway. Something in Blaine wondered how long Kurt would try to hold himself off if Blaine wanted him to, but he said, "It's not against the rule."

The noise Kurt let out was pure anguish, which was a noise that sounded way too good.

"P – please," he gaped, with no air or voice behind it.

"Good boy," Blaine hummed, and inhaled deeply as Kurt shot off. His red cock strained so hard that it seemed to lift and lift and lift again as come blurted from it, uncontrolled. Yesterday Kurt been held in place by the constraint of still being mostly in his underwear, but today his dick was free and it looked powerful and huge and twitched wildly around his loads that shot almost diagonally up his little blue shirt, spattering him thoroughly. One heavy wad hung off his knob, strung between it and his t-shirt even as his slit let out more. Blaine, usually extremely practical and neat and even a little bit fond of Kurt's jocky duds, found himself having an out of body experience. He knew it was bad. He knew it was mean. He knew Kurt had no standby sweater in his locker. But he hissed urgently, "Oh my God – yes, Kurt. Yes, sweetie. Shoot all that hot come all over that shirt for me. Go ahead and ruin it, little sub. God, you're perfect."

Kurt moaned, his body rolling and sinking. Blaine didn't rest, though. He was still on the offensive. Kurt deserved to feel like he'd behaved and done what was asked of him. Kurt deserved praise. Kurt deserved to associate orgasm with good behavior, not bad behavior.

"That's such a good boy. Such a hot, subby, obedient come for me, Kurt. Good job."

It was familiar, the way Kurt's muscles and cock jumped for him. Biting down on his lower lip, Blaine squashed the urge to reach down and stroke him further just to see if he would yelp or groan or cry.

"Aren't you my good little sub, honey?" purred Blaine.

Kurt let out a formless husk of a groan, dick still pulsing gently around nothing. Blaine couldn't identify the noise as an affirmative or a reflex. He examined Kurt's face, his pink mouth gawping around breaths and the merest wrinkle in his forehead signs that he was still conscious. Blaine still wasn't entirely sure about when to consider Kurt in subspace, but maybe right then Kurt was floating or in some kind of private heaven, as the pamphlet had described? He smiled at the thought, feeling happier than he'd ever felt in his life, and contentedly rested his cheek in his own palm, watching Kurt breathe and his cock slowly stop twitching and soften.

After what seemed like a couple of minutes, breaths slowed and shallow, Kurt's fingers flexed on Blaine's bicep.

"Please," he whispered muddily, lips barely coming together to help him out. "K – lemme –"

"Hm? Say what you want, Kurt," Blaine prompted patiently.

"Lemme suck your dick," Kurt breathed, and once the words were out, his fingers squeezed and his head turned towards Blaine's, eyelids still demurely closed. "Please. Let me."

"Let you suck my dick?" Blaine echoed, smirking. "Is that what a good little sub wants?"

"Yeah. Please let me."

To Blaine's surprise, Kurt's hand slipped off his arm, and a second later it was groping at the front of his jeans, sending a shock wave right through Blaine. He'd mentally put his dick on ignore, but he absolutely could not ignore the way Kurt was sliding needy fingers along it. He listened to Kurt huff, piqued by the messy but muscled way Kurt was feeling him up, trying to get a grip on him.

"Oh-ho," Blaine chuckled under his breath. "Feeling how hard you got me, huh."

"Can't unbutton," Kurt whispered, but he didn't stop rubbing.

"You remember the rule," Blaine noted, pleased.

Kurt nodded, and that was when Blaine realized his sub's breathing was ratcheting back up.

"Can't move your clothes."

"Poor guy," said Blaine, laughing breathily, his own eyelids getting heavy. His gut was tugging, and he tried not to moan as he asked, "What are you gonna do, Kurt?"

"Follow the rule. You're... you're letting me touch you... 's all I want."

"Yeah, sweetie?" Blaine asked, his heart swelling.

"You let me have this. You're h... hard... and you're letting me feel it. I wanna – I wanna be your good boy." Kurt was trying to put his head on Blaine's bicep, above where his elbow was planted against the vinyl cushion. He whispered, almost to himself, "Blaine."

"Are you happy you get to touch me?"

"Yeah. 'M happy."

"You got me turned on, didn't you," Blaine asked dotingly, resting his cheek on Kurt's hot hair and pulling in a measured breath full of the smell of Kurt's come and cheap shampoo and sweat, which was overpowering the musty smell of the soft room just then.

He wanted to just close his eyes and talk to Kurt until that steady reverent rubbing and his sub's sweet responses made him come right in his pants, but soiling his jeans was absolutely unacceptable. Of course, Kurt's little shirt was dirty beyond belief now. But that was Kurt. He was meant to be covered in come. As a sub, he had no choice. As a Dom, Blaine was not going to lose control.

There was something about taking Kurt to this dank discretionary that agreed with him immensely, but thinking of letting his own guard down and allowing Kurt to please him here was a mental gear shift. He didn't need it as bad as Kurt did. Oh, he wanted it, but he could walk out and survive home ec and not be a wreck. He had the freedom to jerk off as much as he wanted, thinking about Kurt pining to suck him off. He really was a control freak, he guessed. Even if this wasn't the ideal place – yet – he needed to let Kurt serve him.

"Promise I'll let you suck my dick soon, Kurt. I know you want to," Blaine said, his voice veering uncomfortably towards moaning.

"Mm," Kurt agreed forcefully.

"But you have to wait for that. Maybe I should unbutton my pants for you, though," he sighed. "You're gonna make me come with all that groping you're doing."

An absolutely shocked breath sputtered from between Kurt's lips, and his hand stilled instantly, as if Blaine had caught him doing something undesirable after all.

"Would you like that, Kurt? Would you like to make me come?"

Jittery, Kurt said, "Yes? Blaine, can I – ?"

"Do you wanna touch me? Without these pants in the way?"

"Uh," Kurt gusted, a pure punch of air. "Please, if you let me, I –"

Blaine reached for the zip on his sweater, drawing it open in a lengthy manner that had Kurt quivering. "You what?"

"I want to. I wanna show you..."

"Good thing my rule has a loophole, huh?" Blaine teased breathlessly, going for his belt so he could open his jeans with Kurt's hand still frozen at his fly.

Kurt's head shifted; Blaine could tell he was peering down, just waiting for the all-clear. Blaine let him watch the belt come open and the snap pop, face thudding with his own harried pulse and vague disbelief at his lack of self-control as he slipped fingers into his own briefs and pulled his dick out for Kurt. Suddenly bared to the room and to Kurt's body heat, Blaine's nerves prickled. He stroked it himself a few times, adjusting to the fact that he was letting this happen. He was technically in the nurse's office, after all. But it was important to give his sub this chance, especially since it would be days before Blaine could hope for another.

"Go ahead, cutie. Show me if you can get your come-soaked shirt even filthier."

At that, Kurt's hand obediently wrapped around him, huge and hot, cuffed at the wrist, and with the immediate pleasure that cut through him, Blaine knew it wouldn't exactly be a challenge for his sub to bring him off, even left-handed. Blaine grabbed at the lower half of his sweater, pulling it back behind him, out of the way, and watched Kurt handling him carefully. Again, he couldn't help but wonder just how experienced Kurt was with guys, and didn't know how he actually felt about the idea that perhaps Kurt had jacked someone else off before. It was kind of hot and perturbing at the Kurte time. The fact that he could see Kurt's collar around his wrist just then was a comfort, though, and the possessive feeling of owning him shamefully arousing, and he even liked the way Kurt's hold on him was awkward, with his non-dominant hand.

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt huffed. "Thank you. Thank you."

"Is that good, Kurt?" Blaine asked, belly twisting at the profoundly submissive words.

"Yes." Kurt squeezed him, falling more in control of his grip with increasingly desperate strokes. He panted, "Thank you. Thank you so much," like he honestly couldn't help it.

"I'm gonna come for you, little sub," Blaine said, dead calm even though it really was in his muscles, a flutter away. "You want it all over you? Like the other day? I came right on your back. Stuffed even more of it inside you. You want your master's come, don't you."

Kurt's breaths were almost harsher than his.

"Yes, Blaine, thank you, thank you – please –"

Blaine groaned, hitting it so hard he forgot where they were as Kurt jacked him frantically. A second later he was dousing Kurt's belly with come, shooting it on his abs where Kurt's come had already soaked and started to stiffen the fabric as it dried. Kurt seemed too surprised to speak, his breaths taking his belly low and his rib cage high, but Blaine was still dribbling on him, wetting the circle of his index finger and thumb, when he did start up again.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you, Blaine. Thank you for letting me have your come."

"You're welcome," Blaine wheezed, burying his face totally in Kurt's hair. He didn't know what else to say; it felt a little ridiculous, but also perfect.

"Thank you," whispered Kurt. He sounded like he desperately needed to be saying it. "Thank you so much, Blaine. Thank you for letting me be your sub."

"Mmm," Blaine groaned, thoroughly full inside even though Kurt had emptied him and was shining with it, fingers white with it. "You're welcome, sweetie. You're my good boy."

"Thank you... I'm not worthy."

For the first time, Blaine didn't hear that as messed up self-hate or shame or something wrought upon him by a careless girl. He could feel it in Kurt's whisper and humble touch and the intimate envelope of heat they were sharing right then: It was worshipful.

Exhaling in satisfaction, Blaine reached up and grabbed at that perfect handle of Kurt's jaw, feeling sweat at his sideburn as he cuddled Kurt's face into his arm. It was the next best thing to kissing him. His sub whuffled and mumbled softly, hiding his face right in Blaine's sweater. He didn't seem very inclined to let Blaine's cock go, now that he'd been allowed it, even though it was waning in his hand. But when he finally did, he clumsily scrubbed his fingers over the side of his come-covered shirt, trying to make sure he was clean before he touched Blaine's sleeve, ginger as ever.

*

Although he really had nothing much to do for the benefit concert other than offer moral support, Blaine went to the auditorium for glee rehearsal so he could spend that extra hour or so with Kurt – who was buoyant at his side.

His poor sub had been lead out of the discretionary sans shirt, that having been removed with care and folded so no white stains were visible, and the nurse had simply harrumphed at the inappropriate nudity she glimpsed out of the corner of her eye and shoved a pass their way, getting back to her book.

Blaine had offered her a quick "Sorry," and Kurt had echoed him, then scurried off to the locker room to slip into his gym shirt, his hustle and rather gloriously muscled back making Blaine smile.

In the auditorium, Tina and Mike were both on stage, wheeling around some kind of extra stage area with Puck and Finn's help. Mercedes was seated in the front row, and Rachel was clearly trying to appeal to her in some way, gesturing wholeheartedly. Zizes stood nearby with her arms crossed, nodding. An unfortunate-looking A.V. kid was being directed by Artie. Microphone cords were everywhere.

"You better get up there, M.C. Cutie-Pie," Blaine told him now, and watched Kurt ditch his backpack in a folding seat nearby and obediently jog up the steps at stage right. A podium had been set up and was just waiting for him.

It was somewhat funny to think of his sweet Kurt, whose most devout wish seemed to be to get his mouth on Blaine's dick, acting as emcee in front of Sunshine Corazon's hundreds of Twitter followers (who, to get real, were only coming to see her perform). He remembered that Kurt had taken a lead solo at Sectionals, and had been more than capable. But he'd been Quinn's sub, then, and had shared the spotlight with her. There might as well have been no audience for him. He'd only seen her. He'd sung his enthralled little heart out for her. Blaine remembered him holding her hand backstage as she'd had a panic attack, steady and supportive. Kurt had become exactly what Quinn had needed him to be. Unlike nearly every other glee clubber, Kurt didn't seek the spotlight. He didn't fuss about solos. He was happiest in service, as support.

On stage, Artie flagged Kurt down when he saw him and made him bow next to his chair. Blaine realized he was just consulting with him on something, but with those cuffs on, basically anything looked inappropriate, he thought, sinking into a seat to watch. The difference between Kurt at the beginning of the school year, with his terribly dyed hair and his eyes on Quinn, and Kurt now seemed really conspicuous... but Blaine couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was.

"Hi, Blaine," said a voice.

And naturally, it was Quinn. Who else would it be? She'd probably sensed him thinking about her.

"Oh, hi, Quinn," he said politely.

"I'm sure Kurt told you that I came by to check on him," she said.

"He did."

"I wasn't trying to cut back in, or anything," said Quinn. "I'm considering Finn now, as you know. It's looking like it might become official. We'll be publicly campaigning for prom king and queen starting next week. The posters are all done."

"Hm, yes. Well, I'll definitely be voting for Finn."

Quinn's eyelashes fluttered delicately as she took that one right on the chin.

"I was just concerned about Kurt," she said lamely. "As a friend."

"That's so considerate of you, Quinn," said Blaine, who was killing with kindness so much right then he was a one-man slaughterhouse. "I know Kurt values your friendship."

"I hope you and I are on good terms, too."

"Of course. Why wouldn't we be? My step-brother apparently really likes you, and I'm very happy with Kurt. It's for the best that you released him."

"Right. You're obviously enjoying him a lot." She paused. "So will you make it clear to him that you're fine with me being his friend? He said he'd have to ask you, and I know with Kurt, sometimes you have to spell things out. Subtlety really does not get you anywhere."

Blaine blinked once. Kurt hadn't actually asked him if he could be friends with Quinn; he'd only mentioned moving on from her without holding grudges, and Quinn's offer to baby-sit being sweet.

"Well, if he asks, I'll say yes."

"Thanks. I'd like to help Kurt out. You too, of course. Like, if you don't want to take him shopping, I don't mind doing it. I remember his sizes."

"Shopping?" asked Blaine. "Please. It's me, Quinn. Men's fashion is kind of my life. And anyway, I don't need Kurt to change for me. I like him just the way he is. He's perfect. He's more perfect than you could ever guess."

Yeah, there was no way he could be on a committee with this girl.

"Oh," said Quinn mildly. "Okay. Glad we talked."

She walked away, a vaguely insulted look on her face, and headed towards the stage, where Finn was sitting with his long legs dangling over it. That was when Blaine noticed that Kurt was behind some kind of little propped up wall with Mike Chang. They were taking turns ducking and popping up, looking like a game of whack-a-sub. It was basically adorable, and Blaine hid his chortle behind his hand, watching Kurt eventually throw off the timing of the goof and throw his head back and laugh from the belly up.

Tina came strolling up the aisle and towards him, apparently impatient for the audio to get hooked up.

"Have you seen Miss Holliday or Mr. Schue? They're late."

"Nope. They're probably making out in the janitor's closet or something."

Or something, indeed, Blaine thought.

"Everyone's just goofing off," she complained.

"Yeah. Look at our subs," Blaine told her.

"They're like puppies," she agreed.

He and Tina watched the boys for a minute. Mike produced a mop out of nowhere and bapped Kurt lightly in the face with it. At least it was a new, clean white mop and not the scrungy one with twenty years of grime embedded in it that Mr. Kidney used.

"What's with that?"

"It's his dancing partner."

"Really? What's wrong with you? Sprain your ankle?"

"Oh my God, don't say stuff like that!" gasped Tina. "The benefit is tomorrow!"

"Don't worry, you won't get a sprain. You'll full-on break a leg."

"Now that sounds really ominous!"

"Ominous? Your sub is teasing mine with a mop."

"Your sub apparently likes it," responded Tina. They wound up giggling in their seats, watching Mike finally hand Kurt the mop and pantomime a dance move that Kurt tried clumsily to copy. The mop wound up clattering onto the floor, and Kurt disappeared behind the prop wall to fetch it. A moment later, it popped up, leaning like a puppet. Mike put his arm around it, and the mop jiggled merrily, probably in Kurt's hands. Then it poked Mike and knocked his hat off.

"Do you think they're really good friends?" Blaine asked.

"I think so," said Tina, looking at him. "Mike's friends with all the guys. And remember when we got a verbal spanking from Mr. Schue about picturing Coach Beiste to help cool off? That kind of started with Kurt and Mike."

"Do they hang out, ever? Outside of school?"

"I'm actually not sure. Usually if Mike and I have a free afternoon, we spend it together."

Blaine smiled at Tina appreciatively. It was nice to know he wasn't the only one salivating for time with his sub.

"You're full of questions today," remarked Tina.

"Yeah, I suppose I am. I know the drama with Kurt and Quinn and Santana is a thing of the past, but I've been thinking about it a lot, still, and I'm getting to know Kurt a lot better. I just want him to be happy. I want him to have friends. Real friends."

"Kurt has at least twelve friends," Tina assured him with a kind smile. "There's a ton of drama in glee. There probably always will be. It's a key component. But at the end of the day, we're more than a bunch of random kids who meet up to sway in the background behind Rachel and Finn. We're kind of a family."

She watched him gaze at Finn and Quinn consideringly. They had been Kurt's friends, but Finn had taken Quinn from Kurt with zero qualms. Quinn's baby daddy had once driven his mom's car through a convenience store and stolen the ATM, so he probably needed friends even worse than Kurt did – and knowing Kurt, he'd probably accidentally commit larceny under Puck's forceful guidance. Or maybe Kurt could be a good influence on him...

"There's a lot to consider when you have a sub, isn't there?" Tina asked.

"Ugh, totally. Way more than I ever thought. But I think it kind of suits me."

"I think you're in your element," agreed Tina. "You seem happy. And Kurt seems happy."

"Testing," boomed Artie's voice.

"Oh, finally!" said Tina, hopping up again and giving Blaine a wave. "Stick around and tell me what you think of my song selection!"

"Testing. Tina, you're up."

"Sprain an ankle," Blaine said playfully.

"Let's run through the evening in order, even though we are apparently without adult supervision. Ladies and gentlemen, your host, Kurt Hummel."

Grinning, Blaine gave his submissive some light applause, sitting up straight in his seat as Kurt wrapped his hand around the mic and slid it into its stand.

"Uh, hi. My name is Kurt Hummel and I am... The Justin Bieber Experience. Check one. Check two. Sibilance," said Kurt, expression completely serious until the very end, when his smile went sly and he turned to Mike. He cupped a hand to the mic, breathed heavily, and droned in an impressive bass, "You are beaten. It is useless to resist. Don't let yourself be destroyed as Obi-Wan did."

Blaine tilted his head curiously.

Artie shoved some index cards in his sub's face, and Kurt obediently took them, which was probably for the best.


End file.
